Mi Primera Vez
by Anniih
Summary: Para Emily es su primera vez. Le duele, siente punzadas. Alice trata de calmarla y que confié en ella. Solo será un segundo. *USA!FemxUK!Fem o UK!FemxUSA!Fem*


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz.

**Advertencia: **¡Tú!; Uso de las versiones fem. Yuri.

**Pareja:** USA!FemxUK!Fem o UK!FemxUSA!Fem.

.

* * *

**M**i **P**rimera **V**ez

.

Los ojos verdes de la inglesa penetran a los azules de la menor. Le miran un tanto intimidantes para la situación que se encuentran. De acuerdo, tiene nervios. Mucho nervio. En qué mierda pensó en decirle que si quería, ¿en caca? ¿o en cuerpos musculosos de súper héroes? No lo sabe, pero finalmente fue convencida.

Alice frunce el ceño notando que Emily se está arrepintiendo. Esto no es juego, no lo van hacer porque es divertido. No es así. Por algo ella se encuentra a su lado.

―Emily.

―What? ―apenas puede sacar la voz.

― ¿Quieres hacerlo? ―es la quinta vez que le pregunta. Necesita saberlo, no quiere cometer un error donde la americana se pueda arrepentir.

―Yes. ―se trata de convencer. Luego estira las piernas sobre la cama, separándolas. Posa las manos agarrando las sabanas hasta arrugarlas. El nerviosismo no se le desaparece, por nada del mundo se le va desaparecer. Traga fuertemente su saliva.

Inglaterra se acerca a ella. Están las dos en la cama compartiendo miradas.

―Alice, please. Ten cuidado. ―pide sutilidad con su silueta, como si rogara por su vida en plena guerra.

―Tranquila, no va a pasar nada. ―le da aliento de confianza mientras se acomoda las gafas.

―Es que…es mi primera vez. ―desvía los orbes en dirección contraria. No le gusta mucho dar a conocer esa parte tan personal.

―Ya lo sé. ―acierta cerrando y abriendo los ojos. No quiso forzarla a esto, pero al final las cosas se dieron y la estadounidense aceptó en hacerlo con ella.

Estados Unidos le sigue viendo. Sus piernas no se mueven ni responden. Se preguntan dónde mierda dejó su personalidad energética.

―Anya me contó que…le dolió. ―informa al recordar en un instante llamando la atención de la inglesa, surcando forzosamente los labios. Antes de este momento, la rusa le había platicado sobre el dolor en la zona, aunque también depende de la persona con quien lo haga. Y Emily eligió a Alice para esto…sin pensar mucho.

Al estar pensando sobre el dolor, comienza asustarse más. La de orbes verdes le mira entrecerrando. Siente y ve las piernas de la menor temblar. Apoya una mano en una de ellas.

―No te alteres… ―susurra casi convincente, preparando todo para llevar acabo. Sus dos manos se posan en las piernas americanas.

― ¡No quiero que me duela! ―luego se altera sin poder con esto, y sin ni siquiera empezar ya tiene los parpados medio sollozos. Es demasiado.

― ¡Me alteras a mí, tonta! ―no dice de la manera más sutil posible, pero esa chica la altera hasta en los sueños. Si esta sigue con su temor y andar pensando que le dolerá, no irán a ninguna parte.

Emily nota el rostro severo de la mayor, dando a entender los claros pensamientos que se enojará más, mucho más para dejarla sola, y que debe ser valiente. ¿No se cree una heroína?

―Sorry. ―dice cabizbajo.

La de lentes suspira agotada regresando a la calma. ―No seas cobarde. Todas las mujeres pasamos por esto. ―tiene razón. Todas pasan por lo mismo. Tal vez no todas, unas que otras toman rumbos distintos en la vida.

―Por lo menos… ―por esta vez lo quiere ser, que puede aguantar. Siempre supo que llegaría su turno― me quedo tranquila con que sea tú quien lo va hacer…y no otra persona. ―su turno el cual será con la persona que más quiere en el mundo. No logra ocultar el dibujado de la sonrisa en el rostro por sus propios dichos haciendo ruborizar levemente a la europea…

…se siente…bien. De alguna manera se siente bien por los dichos de la menor. Y esa sonrisa encantadora con toque infantil, muestra a regresarle la expresión. Después de todo, no desea que le duela a pesar de ser su primera vez.

―Te quiero. ―dice al saber que el ambiente se calma, además necesita que Alice lo sepa, aunque se ya lo sabe.

―S-sí…yo también ―se atonta un poco, cosa que no se lo repitiera tan seguido, pero bueno, así es ella. Posteriormente se acomoda una vez más en la cama, acariciándole una pierna―. Vas a sentir un ardor, pero se pasará. ¿Okey?

―Okey. ―acierta junto con la cabeza. Todavía está tensa.

―Aquí voy. ―avisa ocultando su propio nerviosismo. Sí, la inglesa también se encuentra algo nerviosa teniendo en mente que la menor va a gritar y a quejarse. La conoce tan bien como la palma de su mano.

―Ughnn… ―Emily siente las caricias en su piel erizada. Las manos de la británica son frías esperando que se entibiezcan, y sucede. Su cabeza da vueltas –literalmente– estando completamente perdida, sin embargo al sentir la cercanía para iniciar, reacciona― ¡Espera, espera!

― ¿Ahora qué? ―pregunta hastiada alejándose solo centímetros.

―Es que… ―los ojos le sollozan y los pómulos se le sonrosan. Es imposible para ella.

Inglaterra al verla en ese estado, se inclina a besarle la frente, a ver si se tranquiliza aunque sea un poquito. Estados Unidos se desconcentra levantando la mirada.

―Concéntrate en otra cosa ―le anima y sonríe―. ¿O acaso quieres mirar?

―Eh…la verdad no ―ni muerta se mirará, y toma en cuenta en pensar en otra cosa―. Mejor cierro los ojos.

―Es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Concluyen. La estadounidense cierra los ojos respirando profundamente, dando el tiempo, concentrándose en los segundos que van pasando como si fueran eternos. Es la situación más incómoda que ha tenido en toda su existencia, no obstante, lo está haciendo con Alice, ella sabe de estos temas, además es su novia. Debe mantener la confianza en la mayor, que será delicada. Ambas son mujeres, se comprenden.

Unas punzadas va sintiendo. Se aprieta la boca y los ojos tolerando el ardor. Hasta que le es suficiente.

― ¡Aygh! ¡N-no sigas! ―extiende las manos para frenar todo. ¡Demonios, se tiene que mirar!― Alice…yo…me duele…

―Me queda un poco. No falta nada. ―le observa firmemente. No le queda nada, únicamente centímetros.

― ¡¿Por qué entre las dos tengo que ser la única? ―y esos centímetros la alteran más. No puede continuar, le duele.

― ¡Por qué yo ya lo hice! ¡Y con el paso del tiempo no te dolerá nada! ―en el momento en que se gritan, Alice aprovecha la oportunidad de terminar.

― ¡Aygh! ―se queja otra vez, pero es la última. Y estira las piernas desnudas un tanto acalambradas.

―Listo, ya pasó ―dice con normalidad mientras se limpia las manos con un pañuelo, sobre todo en las uñas donde quedan ciertos residuos―. ¿Ves? No es para tanto.

―Sniff…mi pierna… ―lleva sus manos a tocarse la piel sonrojada de una de las extremidades. El tirón le dolió.

―Agradece que fui lo más delicada posible, y no usé de esas ceras calientes. Las bandas depilatorias duelen menos.

―Pero me dolió. ―le hace recordar.

―Y eso que solo llevamos un pedazo. ―oh sí, les faltan mucho por terminar. Menos mal que compró una buena cantidad de bandas depilatorias.

La americana se asusta al oír eso.

―Ya no quiero, es suficiente. ―se niega en seguir, no quiere ver sus dos piernas rojas por culpa de esa invención tan dolorosa.

― ¿Quieres tener las piernas…?

―Uhm…no ―claro que no. Tener las piernas como loba no es para nada atractivo, tal vez para un chimpancé―. Aunque…no tengo tantos…y son rubios ―sonríe alegre moviendo las piernas de arriba hacia abajo―. Me gustaría tener las piernas suaves como las tuyas.

Estados Unidos se manda un piropo. Luego se inclina cerrando los ojos con suavidad, posando las dos manos encima de la cama para afirmarse mientras junta los labios con los de la británica. Esta había modulado un "Hey" sin tener la intención de frenarla, solo era por el piropo de sus piernas. Puede responderle aquello, abriendo la boca, dejando que sus paladares sean tocados, sintiendo el deje dulzor de la humedad. La iniciadora, detiene el beso.

―Para ser bella hay que ver estrellas, y estoy viendo una. ―otro piropo más. Algo extraño le pasa hoy o simplemente es su imaginación.

Inglaterra solo atina acertar con un "Si tú lo dices". Enseguida las dos regresan a sus posiciones originales.

―Bien, continuemos si quieres verte elegante como yo, y que pueda tocar bien tus piernas. ―menciona frotando una bandita de cera en sus manos antes de separarlas en dos.

―Suena bien. ―sonríe de lado. Si las tiene suaves gracias a la depilación, tendrá la mano de la mayor en sus piernas…y también en otras partes del cuerpo. Comienza agradarle bastante. Compartir sus roces de piel suave como una porcelana.

Alice pega la banda en la pierna norteamericana. Tira.

Emily vuelve a gritar.

De verdad, es su primera vez que le tiran los vellos de las piernas.

.

* * *

**N/A:** La otra vez pasé por la farmacia y vi esa cera "Veet, mi primera vez", y de repente mi cabeza se iluminó, además de comprarla. Antes usaba la cera "Veet", no duele tanto como la cera normal, por lo menos es pasable. También tenía ganas de hacer yuri con la parejita, no sé ve mucho por aquí. Hay que darles amor. Se ven tiernas juntas, en cualquier orden =3

Ojalá haya jugado bien con sus mentes…aunque lo dudo en ciertas partes xD

Por cierto, recién me entero que "Veet" es Industria Francesa. Morí olímpicamente y resucité. Tipa, o sea, vean a Francis sacándose los vellos de cualquier zona del cuerpo (también en **esa** zona), con la crema, mousse, banditas y sus variedades de la marca. Sobre todo para hacerse la barba xD

Sobre los nombres de las versiones Fem, ninguno de los dos es oficial, solo es invención del fandom. Con respecto con el nombre de la versión Fem de UK, según leí y escuché sobre Hidekaz, que ni "Rosa" (o Rose) ni "Alice" son oficiales. Para mí...no me gusta Rosa...así se llama mi tía ._. y Alice me suena como puta. A Arthur le encaja totalmente xD

Y…feliz día internacional de la mujer. Recuerden, nosotras dominaremos el mundo y todo será hermosamente yaoi. La reina será Elizaveta(?).

¡Saludos!

¡Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
